


Hogwarts Online

by NeonDomino



Series: WolfStar AUniverse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A New Life, Alternate Universe - Game, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Escape, F/M, Game!au, Living in a virtual world, M/M, Online Romance, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: World Of Wizardry, an online game is offering its players a chance at leaving the real world and being part of the game. Permanently. It's too good of an opportunity to pass up for Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who are eager to escape their lives.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: WolfStar AUniverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835035
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Hogwarts Online

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**
> 
> So... I wrote this back in 2014, but I rewrote chunks of it when getting it ready to post here. I think enough is different so if you've read it, read it again. I was originally changing the tense of the story, but made a lot more adjustments.  
> 

* * *

Sirius Black locks his bedroom door and sinks down to the floor. He clutches the packet of frozen peas to his chest for a moment as he takes a few deep breaths. His heart is racing, and though the lock gives the illusion of safety, he doesn't feel safe. He hasn't for the longest of times. He moves his arm, wincing at the pain as he does so, and sets the bag on the floor. His hands now free, he gently lifts the t-shirt up and over his head.

Pain shoots through him, up his arm and also over his ribs as his fingers accidently brush against an area that Sirius is certain will carry a large amount of bruising over the next couple of days. His movements are slow, his arm hurting too much to rush, but finally the t-shirt is off and blood stains the neck of it from where it brushed against his face.

He ignores that. A bloodied lip is the least of his concerns right now. He's more worried about his eye. With careful movements, he wraps the peas up in the t-shirt and brings that to his face. Once more he winces, his face throbbing underneath the coldness of the makeshift-icepack. He reminds himself that he can do this. He's managed it before and he'll manage it again. He's strong. This time. This time he'll tell someone. This time he'll seek help.

The words are just a whisper. He's said them before, so many times. He never follows through, but he's eighteen and he can escape, if only he can find a way. Somewhere to go. There has to be places that can help him. He's going to have to check the internet when at college, because he's sure his parents will find out if he looks online at home. He doesn't want to have to deal with the fallout of that. He might not live through it.

The thought scares him, but still he stands. He needs something to take his mind off everything. Clutching the peas to his face, he slowly moves over to his desk, opening the laptop there. There's no messages, but there never is. Sirius doesn't have friends. If he did... well, maybe someone would care enough to see what he's going through. Maybe that's why his parents didn't allow friendships. He clicks away from his messages and he logs onto World of Wizardry, the smallest of smiles as the loading screen appears.

His parents haven't taken this away from him, at least. 

The loading bars moves across the screen for a couple of minutes, and Sirius sighs as he watches the download icon in the top. Though he loves updates, he just wants to get the game running and lose himself in this online world that'll help him forget his horrible life for a few hours. But finally - _finally -_ the bar finishes and his avatar appear on the screen. 

Sirius switches hands to hold the bag to his face, and plugs the mouse into the side of the laptop, rather than the touchpad. He clicks his character and the background changes, showing the seventh year dorms. His avatar, Padfoot is starting his seventh year at Hogwarts and the message at the top next to the clock informs Sirius that the sortings start in half an hour. 

Sirius is never usually around for the sortings, but with his class schedules changing due to his parents, he's free for the afternoon. Usually he'd be happy, but his parents have changed things to fit around them, rather than around Sirius' own needs. The argument that followed had resulted in punishment and it was a fight that Sirius didn't want to revisit.

He's free to come and go on the game as he pleases - it's not like he has friends in the game to talk to as he usually keeps to himself. But it'd be fun to watch the sorting again. So he sets his avatar in the hall and watches as people start to appear, taking their own seats. The computer makes a soft pinging sound as people add themselves to watch the sorting.

_'Active Players on Servers 1 through 10 have all been merged into the new server. More information to follow.'_

Sirius watches as the players pop in, feeling a little envious as they interact with each other. People have made friends in the game, yet he's failed. He's failed again at something. The story of his life, it seems. But as he's starting to feel sorry for himself once more, the owls appear, swooping majectically towards the table where he's sat. He expects them to pass him, but to his surprise, one stops at him. It's not the usual tawny school ones which come with in-game messages from the admins and higher ups. This owl is unusual, and that means a message from the developers. Sirius has heard of these but never gotten one before. It's enough to distract him from his upset state.

He expects it to be more about the merge and whether they'll still allow members to invite family members and friends to the same server, or if that's changed due to the large amount of people that will be in the merged server, but it's not. It's something so very different and Sirius reads it several times in disbelief at what he's reading.

_'To our long-term players._

_Enter our competition to win a golden opportunity - the chance to become part of the game._

_Have you ever wanted to explore Hogwarts yourself as though you were walking through the halls? Have you ever wanted to experience the sorting as though you were the one sitting on the famous sorting stool, wearing the sorting hat? Would you like to visit Diagon Alley, and buy your first wand, your textbooks, your owl, rat or toad? Have you ever wanted to explore the castle, seeing it through your own eyes?_

_Would you like to make the game your reality? To physically walk through the beautiful halls of Hogwarts, to live the love you've only imagined?_

_For more information, please visit the Headmaster's Office to apply to be part of World of Wizardry.'_

Sirius stares at the screen until it chimes to inform him that the sorting is starting. Can he really be in the game like that? Has technology advanced so much? He's got so many questions. He's going to find out the moment the sorting is finished, because this sounds like the escape he so desperately needs. He's still scared though. Scared of getting his hopes up. Scared that he won't get into whatever this is.

He watches the sorting. He watches the other students who are sitting there, his gaze drawn to the Ravenclaw table. Another student sits alone now, and it's not someone Sirius recognises in the slightest. Someone from one of the merged servers, perhaps?

A Ravenclaw, and as Sirius hovers his mouse over the guy, golden script appears above the other student's head.

Moony.

He's tempted to click. Another person who is alone. Maybe Sirius could think of something clever to say? Something nice? He really wants a friend. But before he can think of a way to introduce himself, the sorting ends and the Ravenclaw ups and leaves, and Sirius feels he's missed his chance. He makes a mental note to watch out for Moony again. Maybe next time he sees him alone, he could make a friend, though part of him is sure he'll mess up once more.

Well, he has places to go. Namely the Headmaster's office to find out more about the email earlier. He's able to stop doubting himself, focusing hard on the distraction. He stands up and heads over to the window, opening it and reaching out. There's a box outside, kept cold by the autumn weather. It's safer to keep things on the flat roof outside of his bedroom than going downstairs.

He pulls the tab and sets the drink down and returns to his screen, eager to find out more.

* * *

_"Mum, dad, I had an idea for Hogwarts," a dark-haired boy shouts, running through the house with a notebook._

_"Have you done your homework, James?" Charlus Potter asks his son._

_"I have, I finished. Look, this is Gryffindor," James says, pushing a notebook in his father's face. "It's red and gold and this -" he points to a shield he's drawn. "- this is a lion. It's the house symbol."_

_Charlus looks over the detailed drawing of what looks like a sitting room._

_"It's the Common room," James explains, watching his dad's expression. "I've done one for Ravenclaw too." He flips the page over._

_"Is the animal a raven?" Charlus asks, and James scoffs._

_"Course not, it's an eagle," James replies. "Eagles are cooler."_

_Charlus smiles as his nine year old son explains the four houses to him. Charlus takes the pages out of the notebook. His son had come up with some brilliant ideas, and Charlus has every intention of adding them to the game he's creating._

* * *

"He's not going to wake up, Mr Potter. I'm sorry, but the chances of him waking are slim to none. He's been in the coma for over a year now." It's not all the doctor has to say, but Charlus has heard everything else before. He tunes out and nods slightly.

Charlus watches the doctor walk away and turns to his wife. He knows what he wants to do, but this is down to Dorea now. He's not going to rush her to make this choice. They both need to be in agreement before doing anything but waiting just in case James defies expectations and does actually awaken. 

"We're going ahead with the plan," Dorea whispers, tears in her eyes, her head nodding. "We'll put him in World of Wizardry. This is James' game. He designed most of it. It's his world. It's his chance to still have a life, because he's not going to wake up." The words are almost choked out, as though Dorea doesn't want to admit that her son won't ever wake up. Charlus understands. Saying it is like acknowledging it. 

Charlus nods and looks at their eighteen year old son laying in the hospital bed. Wires connected him to various machines and the occasional beep breaks the silence.

"We'll get everything set up first, then we'll run the competition," Charlus says. "For James. He doesn't deserve to lay here when he has a life to live. Even... even if it's not out here with us. Life is life."

* * *

_"Dad, I noticed there is a glitch with the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. It's a new NPC every year. Why is that?"_

_Dorea and Charlus both frown. "Are you sure?" Dorea asks._

_James nods. "Discussion on the forums is that the position is cursed by a Dark Wizard so no Professor lasts more than a year." He's excited by this of course. "A curse. It's amazing!"_

_Dorea makes a note on the pad in front of her. "We'll look into it," she says. "Now, how was your first day back?"_

_"You'd think the first day back would allow us to at least get used to being back. Instead they piled us with work. I wanted to watch the sorting tonight." James sighs and crosses his arms._

_"Well, if you get on with your work now, you can watch the sorting in a couple of hours," Charlus tells him. James sighs a second time, but gives a small nod. He heads to the living room, throwing his bag onto the sofa and switching on the TV._

_"Isn't fifteen a bit old for Spongebob?" Dorea asks, following James in with a glass of orange juice, which she sets down in front of him._

_James shrugs before pulling out his new schoolbooks and getting to work. The rule in the house was no gaming until the homework for that day was done and he has so many ideas to show his parents. "I focus better with noise. I don't like the quiet," he says._

* * *

Remus Lupin carefully rolls over in his bed. His body aches and he's struggling to move now. He can do basic things, but getting out of bed is proving to be difficult, even with help. It's impossible to do alone. But he'll try as much as possible.

He's still recovering from the holiday his parents took him on. He's getting weaker by the day and he knows his parents are trying to make whatever time-frame he has left matter. Trying to fill it with amazing things. This time was a week in Rome. It was all his parents could afford, but Remus doesn't mind. He loves anywhere with history, though he'd have loved to walk around there himself, rather than being pushed in the chair that he's needed more and more. He wishes he was well enough to truly enjoy the trip, to enjoy his life. Even to curl up with a book. But he tires easily and he's almost completely bedridden at this point. He's feeling weaker by the week.

He manages to fix the cushions behind him and pulls himself into a sitting position. Though his mother insists that he should call her whenever he needs anything, Remus wants to do what he can for himself. He knows he needs a lot of help, but he wants to try do whatever he finds possible. He reaches for the table, pulling it closer. The wheels squeak as he does so, and he presses the power button on the laptop, taking it out of standby.

Hogwarts loads quickly for him, though he's excited by whatever update has downloaded as he's slept, and he finds himself in the Ravenclaw tower. Wide windows show vast valleys and mountains and beautiful scenery. But he doesn't stop to look at that. There's only a few minutes before the sorting and he's excited to see it.

He heads downstairs in the game and to the great hall, taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table. As much as he wants to talk to the other students, he's lost all his friends in the game. He's sporadic when playing. He doesn't keep to a schedule and anyone he's started to befriend has moved on without him, due to Remus' inability to play for too long at a time. Talking to others means explaining why he's not around much, and he doesn't want to tell people. He's accepted that people are on here for fun and not looking for a friend who has a short lifespan.

So he focuses on the stool, waiting for events. Though the letter is a nice distraction. It's also offering something amazing and Remus wonders if this is a hoax. This can't be real. But...

But he's read about the technology. He's heard that the company had long-term goals to make this interactive. People residing within the game. He thought this would be years away, and there's a sliver of hope inside of him at the idea of being able to participate in this.

As he waits for the sorting to happen, he watches the tables. The server he was on slowly emptied over the years, and he's assuming that's the same with the rest of the servers 1-10. It's nice to see the hall a little bit fuller. He clicks around, checking out all the unfamiliar usernames and feels a hint of envy at the people sitting together, dots over their characters head to show they're talking to each other.

He notices one person sitting alone and he clicks. Padfoot. With the technology in the game, the avatars can be made using a scan of a person's face - though people can use the old fashioned way of making them. Remus assumes this is the case because no one is that gorgeous. Padfoot turns, head moving around the hall, following the user's mouse, and Remus turns his attention to the sorting. He can't make friends, he reminds himself.

When the sorting finishes, he gets his character to the great hall. He doesn't care that he's already exhausted. This is worth it. If it is what it says it is, he'll not have to worry about this exhaustion for much longer.

.

John Lupin walks into Remus' bedroom to find his son asleep sitting up. He starts to help Remus into a lying position, using the buttons at the side of the bed to flatten it out. He pulls the covers over Remus and sighs softly. His hands shake. He hates seeing Remus like this - wasting away. There are no working treatments for Remus, and Hope is frail in her own health.

Hope is a fighter. She's forcing herself to be there for Remus until the end, but John knows that he's going to lose both of them. Once one of them passes, that'll be all the other needs to give up their own fight. He's terrified.

He runs a hand over Remus' forehead, checking for a temperature, before pushing the hair from his face. Remus doesn't even stir, and John turns to move the table away. But as he does so, he notices the questionnaire on the screen. Curious, he leans closer, squinting as his glasses are in the other room.

When he realises what's being offered, he lifts the laptop completely, checking the battery is charged before taking it from the room. Remus will sleep for hours, and he's got to fill this out properly. Remus hasn't outlined the condition enough, but John and Hope know everything about it - having spent all their money on trying to help a cure or even a treatment with no luck.

They'd still lose their son in a way, but that was something that'd always happen. He'd still exist in their home. He won't be around in the way they want, but, but he'd be alive.

Hope is slowly moving around the garden as John takes a seat at the dining table. He watches her for a minute before turning to the computer. Maybe they don't have to give Remus up? Maybe the people running this would have compassion? He's scared as he types the words, because he doesn't want to lose his family. But...

He presses enter underneath Remus' words, not wanting to delete what Remus has already written. But his eyes scan the words. Remus trying to outline his condition, but focusing more on how hard it is for him to do anything. Even staying awake is difficult. But that's not all. Remus talks of his mum and her health and how he's scared that when he passes, his mum will give up and let her illness take over and follow him.

John knows what he has to do. He begins to type.

_'My name is John Lupin and this is my son's account. He started to fill this out himself, but has since fallen asleep. Below you'll find information of both his condition and his mother's condition. I would hate to lose them into this world because I'd miss them more than anything. But knowing that they have each other means more to me than anything. I would give anything to not lose them completely. I live in fear that one will die, and the other will follow within days.'_

He doesn't mention this to his wife or son. He sees Remus filling the application out again the next day. He doesn't want to get their hopes up. He only hopes the people running the game see that this is urgent. So he does everything he can to keep their spirits up.

* * *

Charlus and Dorea have letters flooding in from the moment they send the information out. Ten letters in, they start to see a pattern. Sick people, old people. Those that are /scared/.

They call the IT department and start to compile a list of words to search for. Those with a short life span, those that fear for their life. Those that are scared. They sit down and read each letter. These are the people that need to go into the game.

Two hours in, they come upon John Lupin's letter and Dorea cries as she reads it. "We need to set things up for families," she tells her husband. "We should video call this man immediately." She pushes the laptop towards her husband. "We also need to consider a first wave of people coming into the world. Those that can't wait."

Charlus nods. "We're going to put James in tomorrow," he says. "It might be nice to have some people his own age to bring into the world so he's not alone. Just two or three?"

Dorea sighs and wipes at her eyes. "If they can get their son up here tomorrow, we can put them in as a family in the first wave," she says. "I saw a boy around James' age who talked about his life at home. There was a lot left unsaid. I printed his letter and put it into the list of those we'll call for interviews. He's in London."

Charlus smiles sadly. "'So many sick people," he says. "Perhaps we should contact hospitals? We have a world that we can expand to fit all of these people. When we started making our world, it was so people could come and go freely from it. A virtual reality. People can't come out of what we've made and it might be past our lifetime before that technology comes about. But we can save lives."

"And we _will_ save as many people as we can," Dorea insists. "I'll go and make the calls for the appointments. We'll see if John Lupin is available for a video call later, and I'll get that boy I mentioned to come in immediately. He sounded so lonely and lost."

* * *

Dorea listens as Sirius talks. A lot of it isn't relevant to the appointment, but he seems eager, as though he isn't used to having people listen to him. So Dorea listens. He talks about his course. About having a brother. About anything. He talks about the dog he saw on his way to the meeting. He talks about the game, how amazing it is and how he's been playing on the second server.

He doesn't talk about his black eye. He doesn't talk about his broken arm, or why he hisses in pain when he moves. He doesn't mention about his parents or his home. He doesn't talk about the rainbow bands on his wrist that peek out from underneath the cuff of his jacket. That was all mentioned in the desperate letter he had already sent.

He talks about escape and freedom with an intense desperation. He talks and gets comfortable and Dorea realises that he is talking because he doesn't want to leave. He wants this meeting to last as long as possible.

Though he wears a calm expression on his face, he's anything but.

"My son is going into the game this afternoon," Dorea blurts out. "You can join him." She reaches under her blank notebook - because she didn't want him to see her taking notes on the very things he was trying to hide - and pulls out an application form. "You need certain documents. It's all legal but we have a lawyer here to discuss any concerns you may have."

Sirius nods, eagerly pulling the forms towards himself. "Do you have a pen? I'll fill these in right now," he says urgently.

Dorea smiles softly. "Go and have some lunch nearby and come back afterwards. I'll have somewhere where you can sit to fill the forms out. There's a few hours until the process, so there's no rush. You're not going to miss the deadline. I'd rather you have a chat with the lawyer beforehand anyway."

"You mean it? I can really go?"

"We don't want our son there alone, so we were hoping to get a few people his age in the game over the next couple of days," Charlus explains. "It's not nice being lonely. We think you'd get along well."

Sirius beams and Dorea understands why. He mentioned how alone he is in his letter, never having a friend. Not being allowed one. This is everything to him - escaping and finally having the life that has been withheld from him for so long. "Should I eat out or bring the food back?" he asks.

"Whichever you're more comfortable with," Charlus tells him. He sees Sirius to the door and someone is there to escort him out, as Sirius questions the assistant about whether he needs his own pass to get back inside, or if there's a code or should he call.

* * *

_The days pass too quickly and there aren't enough hours in the day to read all of the letters. Priority is given to those that need this. The teachers positions are filled in the same way. Priority to those that have need or those that are old. The world starts to fill out and jobs are assigned. Aurors - former police. Ministry workers, shopkeepers._

_It's a big world to fill, so they work out what's needed first. They look at the applications and see what jobs the people listed once had and how they can make that job more magical._

_They work with their lawyer to make sure it's clear what documents people need._

_They write a press-release about what they're doing. They send it to all of the hospitals in the country and they hear back from other countries, wanting to know if they'll take people from overseas._

_They discuss other wizarding schools._

* * *

"Okay, we have our first set of students," Dorea says, placing the applications and photos across the desk. "I have a good feeling about this group."

Charlus glances through the photos they had taken for the files.

"Do they all have the legal documents signed?" Charlus asks.

Dorea checks each file for ages.

"Most of them are already eighteen... those that aren't, have the forms. There's one girl missing hers, we can have her sorted late." She removes the photograph from the pile and sets it aside.

"So these will be in the same year as James?" Charlus checks, looking through the pictures. They've gotten a big group together in the week since sending James in, but are doing small sortings every Friday. The Lupins are currently staying in a nearby hotel, though Remus and Hope Lupin don't know the truth of what's happening yet. Not until the letter arrives.

Dorea doesn't like the deeds to the cottage the Lupins live in that Lyall signed over to them, to go through at the time of their entry into the game. Though they won't need it, she feels uncomfortable accepting this donation. She's not doing this for the money. But she reasons that any extra money that comes in offers security for this to run for more and more years. Though they'll be looking at getting grants and more already.

Maybe the cottage can be given to a family in need? She'll talk to the Lupins on their arrival.

"Remus Lupin has the shortest lifespan. Well, it's anywhere between a day and a year and... we shouldn't take that risk. I think we should contact them today and have them come in tomorrow." She pushes three more pictures forward. "Peter, Alice and Lily. They're all in London and can be here quickly. We have all the paperwork and they're all marked down that they're happy to be brought in at a moment's notice. Fridays are nice days for sortings. It'll give them the weekend to get settled, and classes on Mondays."

"Get Albus to send out the Hogwarts letters," Charlus says.

That afternoon, the Hogwarts letters are sent out first class to those who have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

James wakes up and looks around him. He finds himself laying in a bed. He gets up, worried about where he was. He remembered leaving College, and then...

Nothing.

He comes out of the room, uneasy now. The room is familiar. He designed it himself, but how is he here?

"James?" He hears his mum's voice. He spins around, searching. But the voice is all around him, in the air. Not coming from any particular area.

"It's okay, love, everything will be explained soon, can you head downstairs and to the Great Hall?"

James obeys his mother's voice and finds himself outside of a hall that he had helped design. He walks into the room to find two characters that look like his parents. He could tell that they weren't really there, they looked more like the original avatars from the game. There's a stiffness to them. Though they could get the avatars almost perfect, James always found something slightly off about them. Maybe that was just him though, a complete perfectionist. He already knows it's something bad. The game could let people in, but then you're trapped, stuck. For them to put him into it when it's years from being ready...

"What happened to me?" Because something had to have happened.

"James, I know you don't like to be kept waiting, and you have no time for anyone who doesn't get to the point, so we're going to tell you the truth," Charlus begins. "You were in a car accident, son. You're in a coma and you're not going to wake up. We put you in the game. The programme that you wanted to test out, but we weren't able to take anyone out of it... that's where you are."

James nods. It's a shock, but at the same time, it's not. He's suspected something since waking up and realising he's in the game. It makes sense - his parents would do this to save him, and he's glad. He doesn't want to die. But he doesn't want to live in a world without them.

"You've been in a coma for over a year now," Charlus continues.

"You won't be alone here," Dorea explains. "We've decided to open this for others. We have people who are dying, people with cancer and people who are so alone coming to this world too. Once we've done all that, we'll be there with you. You know we always planned to send people into the game - if we ever got it ready - but I didn't think it would be you going in forever."

"So... I'm more or less dead back in the real world?" James whispers, not sure how to feel about the whole situation. He's waiting to feel happy for being there in the magical world, or upset that he isn't in the real world anymore.

"The pair nod. "You were, that's why we put you through the game machine. We're so sorry, love, we didn't know what else to do. You helped create this world, we thought that maybe you'd rather be part of it than dead," Dorea replies. James can hear she was crying, even if her game avatar isn't showing it.

"You'll come and see me often, right?" James begs. "I don't want to be here without you."

"The teachers are already there. Most of them are old and retired, and looking forward to this giving them many more years to live. You'll get a couple of years of schooling before you start work."

James nods.

"Now, for privacy reasons, the only place family members with avatars can visit are the Grounds themselves, the entrance Hall, the Great Hall and the hallways leading towards the Headmasters Office. There is also a little private sitting room for just this reason," Charlus explains.

"You'll be able to feel things too, as you would in real life. Pain, love, happiness. Remember James, you are actually in the game now. The code healed you. You can have a real life," Dorea states.

"I'll miss you," James whispers.

"We'll follow in one day, we promise," Charlus says. "We're getting this all set up - expanding around the world, and so many people to get into this world. but once we feel we've done what we can, we'll pass the mantle onto someone else to run the company and we'll come and join you. I think I'd make a great Auror. But there's so much to do. We'll visit you here every week - sooner if we can - and when we finally join, you can show us everything. Also, if you write an owl, it's set to print as a letter to be sent out, but we're also going to link that up to emails. So make sure you write."

James grins, wiping away the tears.

"I will. When do the others get here?"

"Professor McGonagall will have a list of students that will appear in St. Mungo's the day before they are due to travel to Hogwarts on the train. That'll be sent each time we do a transfer. Older people will be sent to St. Mungos instead. We have one boy that we were concerned about though. We couldn't send him home, his parents were abusive so he'll be in the Hospital Wing later today. We wanted to talk to you privately first."

"Great. Are there any girls?" he asks.

"A few," Charlus replies with a laugh. "Now, this body is your own. We can heal most things through the computer, but not everything, so take care of yourself. Any issues, message immediately and we'll help."

Dora looks down at a book on the table.

"There's is a copy of this book for each student who arrives. It'll automatically be placed on each bed as the students are sorted. I'm making you head boy, and there is a girl who left school with high grades, I'll have her as the head girl. We'll get a couple of prefects there too. The younger years take more paperwork as they need parental consent to come here. Right now we're focusing on those are have life-threatening illnesses, so consent isn't a massive issue. It's just so much paperwork. But they'll be a few more weeks and they'll be looking to you and the other sixth years to lead them."

"I will," James answers. "I'll look out for everyone. It feels weird without my glasses, can I have them back?"

"But you don't need them," Dorea says, frowning slightly.

James looks at his father.

"Of course. We'll change them for plain glass first. They'll be with you shortly."

"Is there any way you can show me pictures of the first lot of students?" James asks. "It'd be... I think it'd be easier to handle this if I knew what to expect."

* * *

Sirius Black wakes up in a very comfortable bed. He lay there as long as possible, his eyes closed just savouring the silence. No parents screaming, no butler banging around, glaring at him. No threats, no violence.

Just the smell of food.

Sirius quickly sits up, determined to find the source of the food.

"I knew you were awake," a voice says, and Sirius turns to see a guy with dark hair and glasses carrying a couple of plates over to a table on the other side of the room.

"So, are you Sirius Black?"

Sirius nods. 

"Great, my parents... they run this, they told me to look out for you, so here I am. I'm James Potter."

Sirius nods. "Weren't you in a coma?" He asks, frowning. His head feels fuzzy. "Wait, I think they mentioned..."

"Yeah. Chances of me waking up were slim to none. My parents sent me through here, they could use the computers to heal me and make me wake up. That's why they started this off earlier than planned - so I'd be able to live." James looks sad for a moment, before a grin covers his face. "So, were there any gorgeous redheads waiting to join this?"

"If you're talking about blokes, I saw a pair of twins coming in for a meeting earlier," Sirius tells him. He stretches his arm out. "It's... it's not broken."

James is staring. "Yeah. Any... any injuries are fixed. It's like being inside your body, but a version that isn't hurt or ill," he says softly. Sirius can tell by James' voice that he _knows_. Sirius can't deny it. So he does what feels comfortable and changes the subject completely. Maybe he'll talk about this in the future, but he doesn't want this moment spoilt. He's here, in the game. He's in his new life.

"Your dad said that there's two guys and two girls coming on Friday for the sorting," Sirius offers. "He thought it'd be a nice little group. It's going to be... amazing."

"Did he show you the pictures of the girls?" James pushes. "He wouldn't show me!"

"Wasn't paying attention to the girls, James," Sirius offers, slightly nervously. He wants this out there. Dorea _promised_ that James wouldn't be judgemental. He can only hope.

"Oh. More for me," James says, smiling again. "Let's eat, we've got to go to Diagon Alley and get our wands. The shops will only be open for a couple of hours for us, unfortunately, since they're still getting ready. "

"James... if coming in here can fix my broken arm, why are you wearing glasses?"

James grins. "For the ladies, they love them. Plus I tried not wearing them but felt odd without them."

Sirius laughs. He can't help but like James and hopes that he can make a friend before the others turn up.

* * *

"Forget the redheaded twins," Sirius mumbles from the Gryffindor table. His eyes locked onto the four students waiting to be sorted. "I think I'm in love."

"Me too," James says, staring at a redhead. There are four people in there with them now, but the tables contain about forty people logged into it. Families of those four, and people due to follow in next week who are staying at the facility that Dorea and Charlus are in the process of setting up.

"Remus Lupin," Professor McGonagall calls.

Sirius watches him walk over to the stool and turn around, and he can't breathe. This guy is perfect.

"Gryffindor," the hat shouts, and Remus headed over to the table, slidomg into the seat next to Sirius.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," Sirius says.

"Thanks. I was Ravenclaw before, so it'll be strange to be in red and gold." He stares at Sirius for a long moment. "You look familiar."

"I think red and gold would look good on you," Sirius replies smoothly.

"Oh. Thanks," Remus answered, blushing. "Wait. I think I saw you here the other day. Padfoot?"

"Yeah. Yeah I was here." Sirius pauses. "During the sorting? You were at the Ravenclaw table. Moony, right?"

"You noticed me?" Remus' cheeks redden even more. "I didn't think you could be real. I assumed it was a well designed avatar and not one designed around your actual... I mean I didn't think anyone could look so..." he trails off, embarassed.

James jumps up and claps as Lily is assigned to Gryffindor. Peter is already sitting at their table. Alice sits on the other side, though she's already been sorted into Hufflepuff. Not that anyone can blame her when she's the only person in that house so far.

When Lily sits down, Sirius lifts his goblet and glances around. "To a new life," he says.

Everyone lifts their cups at his words.

* * *

The group sit around in the Gryffindor Common Room. Though houses aren't supposed to be in each other's Common Rooms, Lily's checked with Professor McGonagall for permission. They didn't want Alice to be alone. But she's content to join them, a yellow headband over her hair and a black dress with a yellow scarf tied around the waist. 

They lift their bottles again. 

"To our new lives. To being alive, being safe. New friendships and relationships. To World of Wizardry and all the new opportunities it brings us," James says.

Remus tried not to focus on the way Sirius Black's hand finds his on the word relationship, and they both bring the bottles to their lips.

He can't wait to learn about this new world that was now his home. He can't believe that he's been accepted - that his parents came with him. He's been so scared for so long over his mother's health, and though he hasn't seen her properly today, he saw them at the back of the hall during his sorting. His mother not having to lean against his father to stand for a long time. Standing there, looking strong. He knows it was a big thing his father did, coming with them, but they can be a family in here. He's already read the little pack left on the bedside table outlining ways to communicate with people inside and outside of this world. Rules, laws and the like.

He's going to write a letter to them in the morning. An owl will bring it straight to them and they'll meet in Diagon Alley so he can collect his wand and school supplies. He's not sure he'll mention about Sirius Black - not just yet. He's never had someone look at him so intensely and intently. He's not had this attention before. No one has ever sat that little bit too close, their hand brushing against his, touching his. His heart has never raced like this before and he likes it.

He just doesn't want to get ahead of himself. He wanted to come here as a way to survive. Not just so he could be alive, but because he knew that his death would destroy his mother. The other reasons are very minor. Friendship was high on that minor list, and he never considered romance. But maybe he should have, because that's something he finds he really wants now.

James shows off his magical skills, using his wand to make a flower appear, and bloom from the palm of his hand. Remus is even more eager to get his wand now, and he watches, awed. James hands it to Lily, who accepts it eagerly. Well, until James leans closer and murmurs something none of them can hear. The excited expression on her face disappears, replaced with disbelief.

She drops the flower to the floor and walks away, making sure to step on it as she goes.

"Truly, you are the world's biggest prat!" With that, she stormed up the stairs without a backward glance.

"Boys, and Alice, I'm in love," James announces, watching her retreating form. "I'm going to marry that girl."

"This is going to be an interesting new life," Sirius says. His arm slips around Remus' waist. "I've never been happier than I am right now."

Remus doesn't pull away or resist. He finds himself shuffling a little closer to Sirius, wanting to get to know the other man more. He wants to know what brought Sirius here, though maybe that's a question for another time as he's fully aware that everyone coming through at the moment has a short lifespan or a life they need to escape from.

"Here's to us Gryffindors," James said, raising his bottle again.

"And Hufflepuff," Alice adds cheerfully, raising her own drink.

"To Hogwarts," Remus says.

"To having fun," Peter adds.

Sirius grins and they all look to him to see if he adds anything.

"To us," he insists. "To the Potters, for bringing us all together. To our new lives together."

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [So… this is my tumblr...](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)  
> **  
> 


End file.
